List of Popeye references in popular culture
As a beloved popular culture icon with a long history, Popeye has inspired countless references in different media. These are but a few: List of references *The 1949 cartoon Toys Will Be Toys, from Paramount Pictures' Screen Songs series, features a Popeye toy among a parade of animated toys. *The 1977 film Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown features a fat, vicious cat named "Brutus" and voiced by Jackson Beck. This references Beck's voice work as Bluto and Brutus. *In Detective Comics Vol 1 issue 475 (1978), as Batman talks to the sailors on the Gotham docks, Popeye can be seen in silhouette. *Popeye is among a crowd of aliens in a panel from Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 issue 125 (1979). *In Marvel Premiere Vol 1 issue 50 (1979), Popeye and Brutus are seen as mental patients together with Wimpy as their doctor. *Popeye is among several captured superheroes and villains in What If? Vol 1 issue 29 (1981). *In the 1985 Muppet Babies episode "The Great Muppet Cartoon Show", Popeye and Olive are portrayed by Kermit the Frog and Skeeter during the song "We Love Cartoons". *''New Mutants Special Edition'' Vol 1 issue 1 (1985) introduces Harald Einarson, a tyrannical Asgardian lord modeled as (a more realistic-looking) Popeye, who also dies in the episode. Members of his court resemble other Thimble Theatre characters. *Popeye was among the many personalities that appeared as puppets in the music video for "Land of Confusion", Genesis' hit song of 1986. He can be spotted immediately after Phil Collins' encounter with Madonna. *A Popeye lookalike can be seen in What The--?! Vol 1 issue 1 (1988). *In Superman Vol 2 issue 16 (1988), the Prankster laments the state of children's television while parodies of 1980s cartoons are shown on monitors; a goateed Popeye stands in for The All-New Popeye Hour. *In the television series Full House, Joey Gladstone (Dave Coulier) would at times imitate Popeye, sometimes singing "I'm Popeye The Sailor Man" and once even dressing as him, in the 1989 episode "Little Shop of Sweaters". *Babs Bunny does a Popeye impression in the 1991 Tiny Toon Adventures episode "Pledge Week". *Popeye makes a cameo appearance in The Shadow Strikes Vol 1 issue 26 (1991). *The Genie does a Popeye impression in The Return of Disney's Aladdin issue 2 (1993). *In the 1993 Animaniacs episode "Cat on a Hot Steel Beam", a Popeye-like character can be seen chasing after a Swee'Pea-like character. *Popeye makes an appearance in the 1993 film Loaded Weapon 1, walking the docks at night until he is assaulted by criminals. *In the 1997 Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Moby Ghost", Eduardo Rivera calls ghostly whaler Maiikrob "Popeye". *In a scene from the 1997 film Alien: Resurrection, John Vriess (Dominique Pinon) whistles "I'm Popeye The Sailor Man", likely a nod to Pinon's physical resemblance to Popeye. *Popeye is referenced in the Simpsons episodes "Brother's Little Helper" (1999, where Popeye's theme song is parodied); "Jaws Wired Shut" (2002, where Homer Simpson is strengthened by Duff Beer as Popeye is by spinach, then effects a Popeye-like rescue); "The Strong Arms of the Ma" (2003, Marge Simpson's spinach-like use of steroids); "Father Knows Worst" (2009, Homer's spinach-like use of mayonnaise). Popeye is also seen in Bart Simpson's dream in "A Test Before Trying" (2013). *Popeye appears as a bartender in a story segment from Simpsons Comics issue 81 (2003). *In the animated series Codename: Kids Next Door, children are known to collect trading cards and other items of "the Yipper", a cartoon animal which bears a strong likeness to Eugene the Jeep. *Popeye can be seen in portrait at the Nut Bar in The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004). *"Poke Eye the Longshoreman" can be seen in the 2005 The Fairly Oddparents episode "The Good Old Days!", in a faux Fleischer Studios-style cartoon that protagonist Timmy Turner watches together with his grandfather. *In the 2006 Family Guy episode "You May Now Kiss the...Uh...Guy Who Receives", Popeye pays a visit to Dr. Hartman. Hartman informs him that the lumps in his arms are actually tumors. When Popeye tries to reply to this, it is all stuttered gibber. Hartman explains that Popeye's weird speaking pattern is caused by a stroke he had a few years ago. Popeye still being alive is deemed a miracle. In the 2008 episode "McStroke", Wimpy appears as a stroke victim. *In the 2010 Smallville episode "Isis", Cat Grant says to Clark Kent "You're the Popeye to my Olive". *In the 2010 The Office episode "Costume Contest", Jim Halpert dresses up as Popeye along with his wife Pam as Olive Oyl and their baby Cece as Swee'Pea. *In the 2011 film Red State, main antagonist Abin Cooper likes to tell his young grandson to flex his "muscles" like Popeye. *In the 2011 film adaptation of The Green Hornet, one of the enemy gangsters is nicknamed "Popeye". Aptly, he loses an eye. *In the 2012 Walking Dead episode "Nebraska", Lori Grimes is called "Olive Oyl" by Daryl Dixon for having become as thin as Olive. *In the 2013 film The Wolf of Wall Street, Popeye Meets Hercules is shown on television, inspiring the protagonist to gain strength from cocaine as Popeye does from spinach.